Some two-axis MEMS gyroscopes include one or more proof masses for detecting angular rates about a first axis, and one or more proof masses for detecting angular rates about a second axis. Such MEMS gyroscopes are configured to detect angular rates by sensing Coriolis accelerations. Some two-axis gyroscopes include four proof masses disposed in respective quadrants of a plane.